


Take a Walk

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Ficlet, Gen, Short One Shot, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: After a hunt, dean accidentally gets himself kicked out of the motel they're staying at.
Series: Suptober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 21





	Take a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 1 prompt: on the road again (ficlet) | 325 words

Dean sighed into the ratty peeling leather of the motel couch, spreading his arms across the back in a brief moment of relaxation.

He was sore, bleeding from a few places on his legs and stomach, and in desperate need for a nap. Behind his closed eyelids, his mind played back the last few hours: the adrenaline rush of the road at night, the abandoned little shack on the edge of town, and the roll of a fanged head landing at his feet.

The couch dipped next to him, and Dean heard the thuds of shoes on the coffee table. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know it was his old man.

“Got ‘em good today,” Dean praised, careful not to say too much. “You should rest, I’ll make Sammy his dinner.”

John sighed, removing the lip of his beer bottle from his mouth. “Sam’s fast asleep, best not to wake him.”

The “ _But_ ,” did it’s best to stay in Dean’s mouth. His eyes tried to focus blearily on the Star Trek reruns on the TV, but Spock’s monotonous tone only lulled him more to sleep.

John’s beer bottle clinked when he set it on the coffee table, Dean shifted, and-

His head jerked up at the sharp slap of the flat of the bottle on the table, and the _glug glug glug_ as what remained spilled out. Dean reached his hand out to right it, getting covered with sticky liquid in the process.

Silence.

He swallowed hard. “I didn’t-”

“Take a walk, Dean.”

Dean met his dad’s icy eyes, then glanced over to where Sam was still sleeping on the bed.

“Dad-” he whispered.

“I said get out.”

Dean’s insides turned cold. He stood, gripping the bottle in his hand, and stepped outside. He kept walking, until he couldn’t see the front door of their motel room anymore, and threw the bottle at the street.

So he was on the road again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
